Bar codes can be used to direct people to web sites. For example, a user might take a picture of a Quick Response (“QR”) code with his or her smartphone. The QR code may be mapped to a pre-determined static web page Uniform Resource Locator (“URL”) address which may be automatically displayed in a browser application on the smartphone. By way of example, a user might take a picture of a QR code printed on a ketchup label and automatically be provided with coupons on a web page. In other cases, the QR code represents a dynamic URL address which is interpreted by a server that re-directs the user's browser to an appropriate web page.
Such an approach, however, has several disadvantages. Because the QR code is browser based and the URL is hidden from the user, it is possible that a user may be directed to a less than secure web address. Moreover, after the appropriate web page is displayed on the user's browser, he or she may need to manually provide additional information to a business platform (e.g., social network and/or payment information), which can be inconvenient and may prevent some users from using the code. Accordingly, methods and mechanisms to efficiently, accurately, and/or automatically facilitate interactions between a user and a business platform, such as an enterprise server, may be provided in accordance with some embodiments described herein.